Mots croisés 6
by Coljayjay
Summary: Nouvel épisode. La revanche du "mots croisés 5". Qui va craquer en premier?


**AN: Suite à certaines réclamation, voici la revanche de "mots croisés 5". Sam va-t-elle faire craquer Jack ou va-t-il lui botter les fesses?**

 **Enjoy:**

S: Tu es prêt à te débarrasser de ces horreurs?

J: Tu es un peu trop sûre de toi! Mais regardes les biens parce que tu vas devoir supporter ces poissons pendant un lonnnnngggg moment encore!

S: On verra ça Monsieur le pêcheur!

J: Sam, je te rappelle que je suis un ex blackops, alors je suis capable d'endurer n'importe quelle torture.

 _Elle l'embrassa._

S: Même les miennes? Tu es vraiment sûr de ça?

J: Ouaip!

S: Ok. Alors allons-y.

 _Jack était allongé sur leur lit, un crayon dans une main et une gomme dans l'autre. Sam s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle portait uniquement une culotte et un soutien-gorge. Elle sourit parce qu'elle était absolument sûre que cette fois-ci, elle gagnerait. Même si, effectivement, Jack avait été entrainé pour encaisser tout sorte de torture, il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle attrapa les mots croisés et dit:_

S: Dés que je te donne ça, tu enclenches l'alarme comme on a fait la dernière fois.

J: D'accord, je suis prêt, et arrêtes de sourire comme ça tu veux?

 _Elle s'allongea sur lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille_

S: Prépares-toi à perdre.

 _Et elle se releva. Jack la pinça sur la fesse._

J: Prétentieuse, va!

S: Hey!

 _Il lui fit un clin d'œil._

S: A trois. Un...deux... feu!

 _Elle lui donna le papier. Il enclencha l'alarme et commença à lire. Mais déjà, il sentait Sam bouger sur ses hanches et il aperçut le soutien-gorge de Sam voler et atterrir à côté de lui. Il baissa instantanément ses mots croisés et vit la poitrine de Sam. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et la fixa. Il entendit un raclement de gorge mais ça n'y fit rien. Les hommes étaient tellement prévisibles!_

S: Jack? Bien que je veuille absolument gagner, tu n'es pas drôle si tu es déjà perdu.

 _Jack secoua sa tête._

J: Exact...

S: Oui, tic tac!

 _Elle sourit. Elle voulait gagner mais pas aussi facilement. Jack retourna à son papier, relisant les grilles. Il sentit que Sam frottait sa poitrine contre son torse. Comment était-il sensé rester concentré sur ces grilles comme ça?! Il commença à douter de ses capacités à résister. Mais il essaya de penser à d'autres choses, aux poissons, au hockey, de la bière, ses hanches, ses baisés, sa poitrine... non, non, non... Ok, peut-être que si il lisait à haute voix comme elle l'avait fait, il pourrait rester concentré._

J: Sein plat... qu'est-ce que?

 _Comment était-il supposé rester focaliser sur les mots si même dans les mots croisés ils parlaient de seins?! Il relut la définition. Pendant que Sam commença à envahir son cou et l'embrasser en souriant._

J: Pain plat... _pain_ pour l'amour du ciel, pas _sein_!

 _Il approcha le crayon de la feuille pour y écrire la réponse, quand il sentit la langue de Sam sur son oreille et quand il l'entendit gémir suavement; il se figea. Et elle recommença à gémir de nouveau, exactement de la même façon qu'elle faisait quand il lui faisait l'amour._

S: hummmm... Jaccckkkk...

 _Il déglutit et ferma les yeux. Perdu dans la sensation de ses mordillements, de ses sucions et ses râles. Il réalisa qu'il était tendu depuis le début de leur jeu. Une minute? Le jeu! Il ouvrit les yeux et reprit son papier. Sam était tellement contente d'elle. Elle savait sacrément bien qu'elle pouvait lui faire perdre le contrôle. Et ce n'était que le début. Elle lança un rapide regard à l'alarme; il restait à peine une minute. Elle commença à se mouvoir sur ses hanches de façon suggestive, se frottant contre sa turgescence. Il fallait l'admettre, elle aussi commença à s'enflammer. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille:_

S: Hummm, Jack, tu es sacrément tendu... j'ai hâte...

 _Et une fois de plus elle le vit s'arrêter. Le pauvre. Elle commençait à avoir pitié de lui._

J: Sam... ne triches pas! On ne parle pas... c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

S: Hummm dur...

J: Oh tais-toi!

 _Elle sourit, et gémit à nouveau. Elle vit les mains de Jack se crisper sur le bout de papier. Plus que quelques secondes... C'est alors que l'alarme sonna. Elle se déplaça pour s'allonger à côté de lui,l'abandonnant comme il l'avait fait. Elle lui prit le papier des mains et regarda._

J: Merde!

S: Oh oui Jack!

 _Elle regarda à nouveau ses mots croisés et se mit à rire._

S: Seulement un mot? Et... _(elle lut la définition)_ en plus c'est faux.

 _Elle mit ses points en l'air en signe de victoire et lâcha un:_

S: Oui!

 _Jack se frotta le visage et soupira._

J: Bordel!

 _Elle l'embrassa et se leva pour attraper le cadre au dessus de leur lit et essaya de le décrocher._

S: Je suis telllleeeeement désolée Jack, mais je t'avais prévenu, cette fois tu ne pouvait pas l'emporter.

J: Mais tu as triché Sam!

S: Non!

J: Si tu l'as fait!

S: Et comment?

J: Tu... as parlé et t'as gémit. Ce n'était pas autorisé.

S: On n'a jamais rien dit par rapport à ça. La seule chose qu'on s'est interdit c'était de ne pas toucher la zone, tu t'en souviens?

 _Il grimaça et soupira à nouveau._

J:... ouai!

 _Jack leva la tête et la regarda. Il mit ses mains sur ses jambes et commença à les caresser._

J: Il y a le diable à l'intérieur de ce joli corps tu sais? Mais un sacré diable hot et sexy! Et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ce que tu fais et revenir sur moi faire ses magnifiques gémissement que tu faisais!

S: Hun hun! Laisses-moi savourer cette victoire et enlever, au moins dans la chambre, ces cadres qui me sortent par les yeux. Et après, je serais toute à toi.

 _Elle se mit à genou à côté de lui, le cadre à la main, elle l'embrassa et le regarda._

S: Et il faudrait que tu sois le responsable de mes gémissements cette fois.

 _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil coquin, et lut le désir dans les yeux de son compagnon._

J: Je te donne 30 secondes et après, tous nos voisins sauront que je te fais l'amour!

 _Elle décrocha rapidement les cadres des murs._

S: Est-ce que c'est une promesse Jack?

 _Il la dévisagea comme un lion surveillait sa proie. Elle en frissonna d'avance._

J: Ramènes tes sexy petites fesses ici MAINTENANT!

 _Elle rit et regarda leur chambre. C'était définitivement mieux. Et quand elle vit cette homme dans ce lit pour elle, elle sut qu'elle aimerait chaque jours de sa vie à ses côtés. Et peu importe qui gagnait leur jeu de mots croisés, ils s'amusaient. Et elle réalisa à quel point elle adorait le taquiner._

S: A vos ordres Monsieur!

 _Oh oui, ces mots croisés étaient vraiment amusants._

 **Fin.**


End file.
